Eine neue Chance mit dir!
by Maron
Summary: Sooo, das is ne Story, die ich vor noch nicht soooooooooo langer Zeit geschreiben hab. Besteht eigentlich aus 3 Teilen. Pairing: Daiken/Kensuke


1 Huhu! Da meine Fantasie immoment Purzelbäume schlägt muss ich diese Fanfic jetzt einfach mal Hochladen.  
  
Der Titel is echt nicht der Beste, aber ich Grüble schon ne ganze Weile, wie ich das teil nennen soll und mir fällt einfach NICHTS ein.  
  
Die Geschichte is ja eigentlich ein Dreiteiler, aber da jeder Teil für sich wohl doch ein bissl zu kurz gewesen wäre hab ich mich entschieden alle zusammen zu packen. Merkt man ja denne beim Lesen wo einer aufhört und wo nicht.  
  
Ich will jetzt nicht vorwegnehmen aus wessen Perspektiven die Story is, das merkt man ja dann beim Lesen. Nur soviel, dass Shonen-Ai darin vorkommt.  
  
Viel spaaaaaaß dann!!!!! ^_^  
  
Eure Maron/Ma-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Leider leider gehören die Charas von Digimon nicht mir, aber wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr sie mir gerne zum Geburtstag schenken ja?  
  
Special thx to: Meiner kleinen Hino-chan, die so lieb ist und sich mein Gekritzel Beta ließt und mir auch sonst ganz lieb hilft *Hino- changanzdolledrück* Arigatou!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Eine neue Chance mit dir!  
  
  
  
Jeder Tag bringt Fragen und verlangt Antworten,  
  
und solange wir Fragen und Antworten suchen, leben wir!  
  
Part 1 - Erkenntnis  
  
Ich starre die weiße Decke über mir an. Meine Augen sind geschlossen, aber ich brauche sie nicht wirklich um zu sehen, was um mich herum existiert.  
  
Ich bin ein Idiot! Nichts kann ich zu Ende bringen, dass haben mir alle gesagt, und sie hatten recht! Nicht einmal DAS habe ich geschafft!  
  
Ich weiß wo ich bin, im Krankenhaus. Ich sollte woanders sein. Hier ist alles kalt, unwirklich.  
  
Es macht mich krank!  
  
Echt, nichts kann ich richtig machen. Ich kann meinem scheiß Leben nicht mal anständig ein Ende setzten. Selbst dafür bin ich zu dämlich!  
  
Ich stehe neben mir, schaue auf meinen reglosen Körper, der an so viele Geräte angeschlossen ist um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mein armseliges Leben fortsetzte.  
  
Ich bin blass, aber ich lebe, leider.  
  
Meine Hände gleiten zu meinem eigenen Hals und versuchen ihn zu würgen. Es geht nicht, der Monitor piepst regelmäßig weiter.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass jemand an meinem Bett liegt und schläft. Ich streiche ihm durch die Haare. Sie fühlen sich weich an, jede Strähne scheint sich sanft um meine Finger zu legen und dort zu verweilen. Ich hasse dieses Gefühl! Genau davor bin ich weggelaufen! Besser gesagt, ich wollte weglaufen, ich war einfach zu feige.  
  
Ist das nicht ironisch? Ausgerechnet ICH war zu feige!  
  
Ich löse mich von seinem Anblick und wende mich der Tür zu. Es ist nicht weit, und doch scheint der Weg kein Ende zu nehmen, als würde mich etwas festhalten, bei ihm.  
  
Der Flur ist kalt, wie das Zimmer aus dem ich komme. Ich kann es fühlen, und ich kann sie sehen. Warum bemerkt sie keiner der Besucher in der Halle? Bin ich schon tot, dass ich sie sehe? Nein, ich weiß, dass es nicht so ist, dann wäre ich nicht mehr hier.  
  
Niemand scheint mich zu bemerken. Ich gehe in eines der kalten Zimmer, die meinem so ähnlich sind und schaue in das Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens. Ihr Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor, aber es braucht etwas Zeit, bis ich sie erkenne. Warum ist sie so klein? Höchstens fünf. Hikari war doch fast einen Monat älter als ich!  
  
Sie lächelt mich an, ihr Gesicht wirklich ungewöhnlich emotionslos, aber das mir wohlbekannte warme Licht umgibt sie. Ich nehme ihre ausgestreckte Hand und fühle mich besser, nicht mehr so alleine wie vorher.  
  
Sie verlässt mit mir den Raum und wir gehen in einen anderen. Ich kenne die Person nicht, die dort im Bett liegt. Ich will Hikari etwas fragen, aber ich sage nichts. Sie nickt, ich weiß die Antwort. Das Mädchen, dass vor mir im Bett liegt ging den selben Weg wie ich. Ich merke, dass sich etwas in mir verändert. Sie war vielleicht 10 oder 11, also 2-3 Jahre jünger als ich. Es war so sinnlos! Tränen rinnen über mein Gesicht, ich kann sie nicht stoppen, nur dastehen.  
  
Hikari schüttelt den Kopf, das Mädchen würde sterben!  
  
Ich schluchze, krampfe meine Arme um meinen Oberkörper, lasse meinen Tränen freien lauf, schäme mich nicht.  
  
Ich habe Angst, mehr als jemals zuvor. Ich schaue in ihre Augen, Hikari zuckt mit den Schultern, dann lächelt sie sanft und deutet auf mich.  
  
Meine Entscheidung steht fest!  
  
Ich lasse ihre Hand los, sie guckt mich fest an, macht mir mit ihren dunklen Augen unmissverständlich klar, dass es keine weitere Chance geben würde. Ich nicke, habe es verstanden, mein Hilfeschrei hatte mich endlich erreicht.  
  
Ich drehe mich um, sie ist verschwunden. Der Monitor des Mädchens zeigt eine gleichbleibende Linie, ich verlasse den Raum. Sehe die Ärzte in ihr Zimmer rennen, ihre Mutter schluchzen und schreien, muss wieder weinen.  
  
Ich gehe zu meinem eigenen Zimmer und bleibe vor der Tür stehen, hole noch einmal tief Luft.  
  
Ich habe wieder Angst, gehe hinein. Ich sehe mich immer noch im Bett liegen, dass Gesicht so fahl wie das Kissen. Er ist wach, ich schaue ihm eine Weile zu, wie er mir sanft über die Wange streichelt, will es spüren!  
  
Ich lächle bei dem Versuch zu weinen.  
  
Wovor habe ich Angst? Ich gehe zu meinem Bett und setze mich hin, werfe noch einen Blick in seine violett-blauen Augen, bevor ich mich zurücklege. Ich schlafe ein, es ist ein angenehmer Schlaf und ich weiß, dass ER da sein wird wenn ich aufwache. Mein Ken.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Das Leben ist wie ein Geschenk,  
  
Wer freut sich nicht über Geschenke?  
  
Part 2 - Erwachen  
  
Ich schaue auf das Bett indem er liegt, keinen Ton sagt, die Augen geschlossen hat.  
  
Ich habe Angst. Angst ihn zu verlieren, sein wunderschönes Lächeln nie wieder zu sehen, mit dem er mir immer soviel Mut gemacht hat.  
  
Ich schäme mich, fühle mich schuldig, dass ich nie etwas gemerkt habe, obwohl wir uns so nahe standen. Meine Schuld. Ich weine, schaue auf sein blasses Gesicht, dass sonst immer so voller leben war... und jetzt?  
  
Müde... ein Schatten legt sich sanft und erholsam über meine Augen, mein Denken. Ich schlafe ein, gleite in eine dunkle Welt.  
  
Ich träume... ablehnende Gesichter schauen mich an, verurteilen mich, ich möchte weg.  
  
Sie haben recht, davor fürchte ich mich, weiß, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen.  
  
Ich schreie, löse mich von meiner Angst und von meiner Trauer, weiß das mich niemand hört, werde wieder still.  
  
Etwas, nein[,] jemand berührt mich, gleitet sanft durch meine Haare, verweilt an meinem Kopf. Es kribbelt, ist unwirklich, fühlt sich nicht wie eine menschliche Hand an.  
  
Es ist schön, eine Wärme breitet sich in mir aus, verdrängt alle Dunkelheit, die sich in mir und um mich ausgebreitet hat.  
  
Sie vergeht schnell, zu schnell. Er lässt mich alleine im Raum zurück, doch ich kann noch die Wärme in meinem Körper spüren, die die Berührung hinterlassen hat, ich wache auf.  
  
Mein Kopf liegt an seiner Seite als ich die Augen öffne. Er wirkt... anders als vorher, kleiner, irgendwie verlassen, ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut bei seinem Anblick. Ich fasse seine Hand, sie ist kalt, gibt mir ein Gefühl von Leere.  
  
Tränen, sie rinnen über meine Wangen, mein Kinn, tropfen auf seine Bettdecke. Ich weine, kann es nur langsam begreifen.  
  
Weine um ihn, habe Angst, bin unsicher, möchte ihn wieder zurück!  
  
Jemand ist im Raum, ich sehe mich um, kann niemanden entdecken, fühle ihn aber.  
  
Ich schaue ihn wieder in seinem Bett an, wünsche mir, dass er aufwacht. Meine Hand gleitet über sein Gesicht und verursacht in mir wieder diese Wärme. Seine Hand wird wärmer, der Apparat neben mir gibt ein wütendes Piepsen von sich, ich schaue abwechselnd ihn und das Gerät an.  
  
Augen, seine wunderschönen Augen! Ich blicke in sein Gesicht, seine nun offenen Augen, das erste Lebenszeichen seit 5 Tagen! Ich streichle ihm wieder über das Gesicht, lächle, weine dabei, kann es kaum glauben.  
  
Er schaut sich im Zimmer um, scheint verwirrt zu sein.  
  
Ich kann es nicht mehr zurückhalten, schlinge meine Arme um seinen Hals, weine in seine Schulter.  
  
Erleichterung kommt über mich, ich freue mich.  
  
Zaghaft legt er seine Arme um mich und fängt an mich zu trösten. Ken-chan? Hat er mich eben Ken-chan genannt? Ich habe mich nicht verhört, er wiederholt es immer wieder. Ich muss noch mehr weinen, will nicht, dass er mich wieder loslässt und alles so wird wie vorher.  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr weinen, merke, dass ich dafür zu glücklich bin und lächle. Es ist kein Traum, er ist zu mir zurückgekehrt!  
  
Langsam lasse ich ihn wieder los, vermisse aber schon jetzt das Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit, dass er mir eben noch gegeben hat.  
  
Ich schaue ihn an, schrecke vor seinem Anblick leicht zurück. Er sieht blass aus, hat glanzlose Augen, ich habe wieder Angst um ihn, habe ihn noch nie so schwach und zerbrechlich gesehen.  
  
Erinnerungen kommen in mir hoch, die ich versucht habe zu verdrängen. Er war immer der Starke von uns beiden gewesen, hat mir Mut gemacht und Kraft gegeben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das auch kann, fühle mich nicht bereit dazu.  
  
Ich schaue zu Boden, er sieht mich besorgt an, dabei sollte es umgedreht sein. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitet sich in meinem Mund aus, ich will fort und doch bei ihm bleiben, fühle mich innerlich zerrissen.  
  
Er schaut mich immer noch an, sein Blick lässt sich schwer deuten. Ich bringe ein schwaches Lächeln hervor und spüre ein wohliges Kribbeln als sich unsere Blicke treffen. Ich werde bei ihm bleiben, traue mich nicht mich zu bewegen, sehe ihm nur weiterhin in die Augen.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Das kleinste Kapitel eigener Erfahrungen ist mehr wert,  
  
als Millionen fremder Erfahrungen.  
  
Part 3 - Glück  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen, frage mich, ob alles nur ein Traum war.  
  
Unverwandt schaut er mir in die Augen, streicht mir sanft über die Wange, lächelt.  
  
Alles kommt mir seltsam fremd vor, das Zimmer wirkt wärmer als vorher.  
  
Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Stunden? Tage? Wochen?  
  
Er bewegt sich neben mir, legt mir seine Arme um den Hals, fängt an zu weinen.  
  
Ich bin wie versteinert, verstehe nur langsam was gerade passiert.  
  
Behutsam lege ich meine Arme um ihn, streiche sanft über seinen Rücken, versuche ihn zu beruhigen. Er schluchzt heftiger, als ich seinen Namen liebevoll unterstreiche.  
  
Ich halte ihn fester, möchte ihn nicht mehr loslassen, will, dass er bei mir bleibt.  
  
Er beruhigt sich langsam, beginnt zu lächeln, lässt mich wieder los.  
  
Mir wird kalt, ich vermisse seine Wärme, möchte sie wieder spüren.  
  
Ich fühle mich schwächer als vorher, habe leichte Kopfschmerzen, bin müde.  
  
Schwäche. Bisher habe ich mich immer nur stark gefühlt. Ich schäme mich für diese Schwäche, möchte wieder stark sein, für ihn!  
  
Er sieht betrübt aus, ich mache mir Sorgen, schaue ihn an, möchte helfen.  
  
Er senkt den Blick, ich bekomme das Gefühl, dass ich ihm wieder Kummer bereite.  
  
Unsere Blicke treffen sich, ich kann nicht wegsehen, versuche es erst gar nicht, will es nicht.  
  
Angst, ich kann Angst in seinen Augen sehen, weiß aber nicht wovor.  
  
Seine violett-blauen Augen spiegeln seine Gefühle nur all zu deutlich wieder. Ich liebe diese Augen!  
  
Ihr Schimmer lässt mich alles vergessen, weiß kaum noch warum ich hier bin.  
  
Wir schauen uns immer noch an, können die Blicke nicht vom anderen lösen.  
  
Ich möchte ihn wieder in die Arme schließen wie vorhin, ihn nie wieder loslassen.  
  
Er ist unsicher, seine Hände zittern, meine auch. Wir kommen uns näher, das Gefühl der Nähe des anderen wird intensiver.  
  
Er zögert, weiß nicht ob es richtig ist, ich nicke ihm ernst zu, er lächelt.  
  
Wir nähern uns wieder, das Gesicht nur noch Millimeter vom anderen entfernt.  
  
Ein letzter nervöser Atemzug, unsere Lippen treffen sich. Das Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit in mir wird stärker als wir uns küssen.  
  
Ich weiß, dass es zu kurz war, mein Verstand weigert sich noch zu akzeptieren, dass es nicht nur mein Wunschdenken war.  
  
Ich hebe meine Hand, sie zittert. Lasse sie sanft durch seine Haare gleiten, er lehnt sich gegen sie.  
  
Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich jede Strähne leicht um meine Finger legt und dort verweilt. Ich liebe dieses Gefühl!  
  
Ich schließe ihn in meine Arme, will ihn beschützen, immer bei ihm sein.  
  
Er nennt mich Dai-chan. Ich bin zum ersten mal in meinem Leben wirklich glücklich!  
  
~ Ende~  
  
Super!!!! Freu mich, dass ihr bis hierhin gelesen habt! Vielleicht habt ihr noch Lust mir zu sagen wie ihr die Fic fandet ja?  
  
Entweder hier zu den Kommentaren schreiben oder direkt an mich! Kusakabe.Maron@web.de 


End file.
